Reduction of loss in a static apparatus is required to improve efficiency of the static apparatus. The loss in the static apparatus includes eddy current loss due to a leakage magnetic flux from a coil. Examples of prior literature disclosing a technique for reducing eddy current loss include Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-347134 (PTL 1) and Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 55-22135 (PTL 2).
In a three-phase reactor described in PTL 1, a slit in a horizontal direction is formed in both of upper and lower ring yokes sandwiching a stacked block iron core. In a transformer described in PTL 2, it is disclosed that an electromagnetic shield is arranged between a coil and an iron core of a shell-type transformer. Since this allows a leakage magnetic field from the coil to pass through only within the electromagnetic shield, the leakage magnetic field from the coil is not applied to the iron core, and no eddy current loss is generated. Since the stacking direction of the electromagnetic shield is different from the stacking direction of the iron core by 90°, the electromagnetic shield has little eddy current loss due to the leakage magnetic field from the coil.